Retail establishments and other commercial outlets usually permit several different options of payment for goods and services. Traditionally, these have included cash, check, and credit card. More recently, certain outlets now permit the use of debit cards which transfer funds from the customer's account to the seller's account electronically through the use of a debit card.
Debit cards owe their efficiency to communications systems which link directly various banks and retail establishments. The vehicle by which the customer debits his account is a credit-card-like card, having a magnetic strip and certain information stored on that magnetic strip. Typically, the debit card is slid through a magnetic card reader, either by the customer or by the seller. Customer then enters a secret personal identification number on a keypad sometimes referred to as pin pad which, when verified, will permit the debiting of customer's account and the crediting of seller's account.
More and more of such systems are being used by retailers for whom counter space is at a premium. In addition, they result in the customer spending additional time in checkout lines. These problems are especially acute for small retailers with limited counter space.
In addition to the need for counter space, checkout lines at retailers are of different designs and heights. Retailers also desire to minimize protrusions of objects into their retail checkout lines. Additionally, the technology associated with such systems is rapidly evolving and the pin pad and printer designs and corresponding sizes are fast changing.
Therefore, there is a need for a compact, adjustable height, and inexpensive holder which can accommodate a number of pin pads and printers.